<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monsters and Machines by vanilla_rain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901421">Monsters and Machines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_rain/pseuds/vanilla_rain'>vanilla_rain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dr oneshots >:) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, finally something not gundham related ahaaa akdfjhakd, idk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_rain/pseuds/vanilla_rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ayyyy fuyupeko has my entire soul i love them sm :,)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dr oneshots >:) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monsters and Machines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this as i went and did not look it over so it might be bad srry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Young Master..!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those were the last words Peko were able to utter, at least to those in the trial grounds. Fuyuhiko’s world was splitting apart. Peko couldn’t leave, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He couldn’t lose her!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charging forward, he grabbed onto the swordswoman, hugging her with all his might as a collar latched around her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she held him, monsters and machines on all sides, she looked down and spoke her true last words. Or, what Fuyuhiko believed were to be her last words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you..!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those words clung to him, from the moment he woke up in that hospital, that damned bear giving a half-hearted congratulations for </span>
  <em>
    <span>surviving,</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the last seconds in that he was conscious in what was apparently the simulation. It was probably what kept him alive, really. There was no </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d die after Peko’s sacrifice, no way he could just throw away her last words. She gave her last moments </span>
  <em>
    <span>protecting</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So when he woke up, mind scrambled and grabbing for something familiar, he felt as if he was forgetting something. It made him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, something so important was drifting further from his mind with every waking moment. He tried to close his eyes again, go back to sleep, </span>
  <em>
    <span>remember</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but was swiftly slapped awake by a familiar looking yet unfamiliar boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wake up,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was reminded by the familiar-not-familiar person. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ve got to keep going forward, okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right. Hajime’s ideals. He had encouraged them all not to despair, to move forward into the unforeseeable future and make a life for themselves. Had it not been for Hajime, then he.. He might’ve fallen into Junko’s trap, stayed in that simulation and dragged all the Future Foundation members with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d forced himself to sit up, not wanting to dwell on that. They’d made it out. Peko came to mind, and his resolve was steeled. Yeah, he could do this. They all could do this. They’d wake up everyone else and then they could live life in.. relatively normal ways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normal, meaning Souda was still head over heels for Sonia, though with time he’d grow to learn that the way he treated her - no, the way they treated each other was not okay, and they would learn to be great friends. Normal, meaning Hajime was still the curious yet curt boy he’d always been, he’d made it out of the simulation as himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, mostly himself. Izuru would sometimes make his way into the open, though as time passed and more friends woke he seemed less intimidating and more blatantly sarcastic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Peko woke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime had burst into his cottage, at maybe 4 am - he’d always told the guy to get a better sleeping schedule, yet he didn’t really listen - yelling in his face that Pekoyama was awake. He’d certainly been shocked and overjoyed, stumbling out with Hajime with no care of what he was wearing or who was woken up by his rapid-fire questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally got to the room holding their remaining sleeping classmates, he was out of breath. His one eye flitted about, spotting an exhausted looking Peko clinging to Kazuichi for support, legs wobbling. He tripped over his own feet trying to get to her, feeling tears well in his eyes as Kazuichi handed her to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her familiar warmth as she wrapped her arms around him was what broke him, and they both collapsed to the floor, hugging and sobbing. His chest felt heavy, and he clutched her as if she was going to be dragged off again. He couldn’t let that happen again, he wouldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, with a different type of monsters and machines surrounding them, they held each other for the first time in a long time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>